A Little Push
by jehc
Summary: Q's Solution to Sevens problems has interesting consiquences.  Has previosly been post elsewhere.


**A Little Push**

Seven of Nine, former Borg drone and current Astrometrics officer of the starship Voyager, studied her workstation intently. Showing rare signs of strain the tall blonde beauty had a deep frown on her lovely face. The ship had been rocked by attacks for the past week and there seemed no let up in sight. No matter which way they were going to travel there would be hostile species surrounding them for at least 3,000 light years. Seven didn't know what she would tell her captain. The thought of Captain Janeway made Seven's heart sink.

_How can I tell her that we will be under constant attack for the next three years? I cannot even find a sheltered place for repairs. I have let her down. I did not find a course that would be safe from predators._

Seven's thoughts became even more morose as she looked fruitlessly for a nebula to hide in or a wormhole to provide escape. She groaned in frustration, "What will I tell her?" she asked aloud to the empty room.

Seven jumped when a male voice from behind her replied, "Don't tell her anything."

She recognized the voice right away and replied without lifting her eyes from her work. "Q, this is not an opportune time for baby sitting, civil war negotiations or practical jokes. What do you want?"

"Well Ms Borg, approachable as ever. Tell me, how badly do you want to get home?"

"I am home." Seven replied. " I have no wish to return to the Alpha Quadrant if that is what you are asking. I will work toward this collective's goal to reach Earth, but I have no personal desire to accomplish it."

"Well, seeing the situation you are in, it is unlikely that it will be a worry. It was pretty bad navigating to put you in this part of space. Not like you at all.

"Something on your mind lady Borg?"

"If you are going to taunt me for my errors you can at least use my designation."

"I am not here to taunt you Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One, but to help you."

"You may call me Seven. Explain how you will help and what it will cost."

"If you help me with a little problem I am having I'll move this star ship out of harm's way and three years closer to home."

"Continue,"

"Q, my partner has never forgiven me for trying to seduce your captain. She continues to hold a grudge, which is making my life miserable. And when you are going to live forever that is a lot of misery. I told her that Captain Janeway would never be interested in me because she likes women. So all we need to do is stage a little interaction that will convince her that I was telling the truth."

"Has Captain Janeway agreed to this?"

"No and we can't ask her, Q watches her every move. If I were to talk to Janeway, Q would know right away. Once she has evidence you are a couple that would end; she might even save you herself. Like me, she knows how much the Q owe the captain."

"I do not know how to be a couple and Captain Janeway only dates men. Your plan is flawed."

"Well, I guess allowing this to be your last battle, and it would be, would also solve the problem. I am fond of Voyager and hate to see your trip end here. I am deeply in debt to Kathy, but spending eternity explaining to Q why I saved her…if she is single and not interested in me… is more than I am prepared to handle. Goodbye Seven."

"Wait I will help. What do I do?"

Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Starship Voyager prepared to meet with her senior staff. She straightened her uniform and gazed at herself in the ensuite mirror. _Well Katie here is where it ends._ Kathryn gazed steadily in to her own blue eyes as she slammed her command mask into place and prepared to tell her staff that they had no option other than self-destruct. The ship was almost defenseless, the warp core was off line and Federation technology could not be left adrift in the Delta Quadrant. She just hoped the escape pods weren't used for target practice when she gave the abandon ship order.

Oozing confidence in spite of the dire situation, the petite auburn haired captain walked into her conference room.

Captain Janeway looked at her somber faced officers. She was sure they knew what she was going to say, but she was still not sure how to say it. Just as she was noticing that Seven's seat was not yet occupied, the conference room door opened and in walked the Astrometrics officer.

Seven paused in the doorway and stared at her captain. "I am sorry I am late, Kathryn."

The senior staff all looked up sharply at the sound of Seven using the captain's first name. Seven quickly crossed the room to the Captain side. "I know how hard this is for you my darling, but I am here now."

It took all of her command training to keep the captain on her feet. "Seven I...I.."

Seven interrupted her babbling. "Kathryn, there is really no need to hide our love at this juncture. If today is to be our last day on Voyager I want to spend it honestly."

Kathryn had no clue what was happening, so she didn't have a chance to avoid Seven's arms as they wrapped themselves around her slender frame. Seven locked her eyes on Kathryn's as her mouth descended for their first kiss. Holding her like the hero from a bad regency romance Seven placed her lips on Kathryn's. After an inexperienced yet thorough kiss, Seven released the captain and stepped back, not sure what to do next.

The room was silent as everyone stared at the captain in shock. "Well I guess you two will be wanting to share an escape pod," Tom said with a smirk. But before the Captain could even work up a good glare at his flip remark a call came over the com. system. "Captain to the bridge."

"Report," said Janeway as she strode into the room.

"I don't know what happened, ma'am," said a nervous ensign. "We aren't where we were and no one is shooting at us."

The captain's response was interrupted, "Engineering to Lt. Torres."

"Torres here,"

"I don't know what happened Chief, but the core is back on line and the damage is repaired."

"Which damage, Ensign?"

"All of it, ma'am. The whole ship seems to be as good as new, well except for the Borg stuff, that is all still here."

The captain found her voice. "B'Elanna get down to Engineering and confirm the ship's status. Harry run scans for other ships or species in the area. Seven go figure out where the hell we are. Everyone else try to figure out what happened here. I want reports in one hour. Chakotay you have the bridge, I'll be in my ready room."

"Coffee black," The normalcy of that phrase was comforting for Janeway. She sipped the hot drink, and tried to bring her emotions in check. _She kissed me, oh my God what was she thinking? She just walked right up to me, called me darling and kissed me. How many nights have I wondered what that would be like? Shit, what if she is having another Borg meltdown, and I just sent her off by herself? _

"Janeway to sickbay."

"Go ahead, Captain"

"Dr. when did Seven have her last checkup?"

"Yesterday, Captain."

"Was everything ok?"

"There were no problems with her Borg implants or her human physiology."

"Dr you witnessed the little display in the conference room. Do you know what might have caused it?"

"The stress of the situation may have caused Seven to make your relationship public. I mean really Captain, the way you look at her has had everyone speculating for years. Her desire to comfort you and her fear about the future probably just broke her resolve for secrecy."

"Doctor I…I.. Thank you. Janeway out." _Good lord I seem to be developing a stutter_ thought the captain as she put her coffee on her desk and started her own check on ship's systems. _Ship now, Seven later_.

Seven of Nine moved quickly to her post, though she already knew what she would find. Q had promised her a safe haven. Once he felt his partner's belief in the romance he would zap Voyager to an agreed upon area of space that was devoid of space faring species. As she already knew where she was, Seven decided to use the hour to find a class M planet for replenishing stores and spirits. After the last few months of constant battle the crew could use some down time, maybe even to land the ship.

Once again Seven was startled by a male voice behind her.

"Great work. After your little scene in the conference room Q came to me yelling that I was an uncaring pig. How could I let the savior of the Continuum and Godmother to our child float adrift in a battle zone. She even accused me of refusing to save her because I was jealous of you."

The male Q turned to Seven smirking. "I knew I picked the right woman for the job, very efficient."

With a quirk of her implanted eyebrow Seven acknowledged the compliment and replied, "So you will tell the captain what happened?"

"Oh no, it is still too soon. Since Q ordered me to get you to safety she feels like a hero and may pop in at any time. You need to find a way keep this up for a little longer. So tell me, I've always wanted to know, is she a good kisser?"

"As I was the kisser and she was the kissee, I have insufficient data at this time." Seven replied as she heard Q laugh and disappear from the Astrometrics lab.

Q reappeared on Voyager's hull, and was met by his lovely bride of 1 billion years. "So tell me," she asked, "did the little Borg really fall for it?"

"Hook, line and sinker," replied the male Q. "Poor Kathy won't know what hit her. By the time she figures out it's a set up our little love sick Borg will have wormed through her defenses and they will live happily ever after. Well that is if they don't get assimilated, blown up or succumb to some other danger of the Delta Quadrant."

"Well you have certainly set them up nicely, you really aren't saving her for yourself?"

"No dearest, of all the women in all the cosmos you are the one for me. Let's go home."

**The Continuous Nudge**

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat at her desk with her head in her hands. _Pull yourself together woman,_ she thought._ You have to meet with your senior staff in twenty minutes and explain how two minutes before you were about to give the order to abandon ship before Voyager was swept off to who knows where and fully repaired by who knows who. And to top it off, the last time you were together with your staff one of your officers stood up and announced that you are having an affair and kissed you._

Commander Chakotay pushed the chime outside the ready room door a little early. He knew he needed to have a chat with the captain before the meeting. Knowing Kathryn as well as he did he felt he should put her at ease about Seven's revelations.

"Come," said the captain in response to his chime.

"Captain, I thought we could talk for a few minutes before the meeting." As he glanced around the room Chakotay's eyes fell on a perfect red rose on the captain's shelf. He smiled and nodded at it, "From Seven?" he asked.

Janeway went a little pale as she turned to the shelf. "Commander, that was not there a minute ago." She strode over to the flower and removed a small white card from beneath the vase's edge. Janeway read the card and smiled as she handed it to her officer. "Well that solves one mystery," she said as Chakotay read the card.

_NOW WE ARE EVEN- YOU ARE WELCOME-QQQ_

"Well Captain, I guess there are times when having an omnipotent family in your debt comes in handy."

"Mmm, now if I can just figure out what happened with Seven."

"That is why I wanted to get together a few minutes early. Don't be upset with Seven for letting the cat out of the bag. I am sure the strain of the situation was the catalyst for her revelation. I know she feels that she is at fault for the route we took through that sector of space. And her concern for you, well Kathryn, it was sweet. I know you worry about how the crew will react but you really can't think that we are that slow. From the moment Seven came on board all bets were off. Tom couldn't even run a pool on who you would date; no one wanted to bet against Seven. Now maybe you two can relax and enjoy being together. No more secrets. Although kissing in the conference room may need to be addressed," he added with a wink.

"Out," said the captain in her best command voice. A one-word sentence was all she could handle at this point. _This can't be happening. How is it that I am the only one who doesn't believe I am having an affair with Seven? Why is it so easy for them to believe? And Seven, what does she believe?_ _Seven,_ Kathryn smiled suddenly as she remembered exactly whom she was talking about. _If it weren't real it would be funny. Every time I fantasized about our first kiss it was soft and gentle. A touch reminiscent of a terrain butterfly. Who would have thought she would charge at me like I was a credit and she was a Ferange? And that kiss it was, well…efficient. Maybe there is just no romance in the delta quadrant._

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway,"

"Go ahead,"

"We are all here Captain, did you want to meet somewhere other than the conference room?"

"No Tuvok, I am on my way." _Keep your mind on your business not your Borg. My Borg, damn, no wonder they all believe it._

The captain entered the ready room in full command mode. "Ladies and gentlemen it seems that we were given a little gift from the Continuum. I don't know why they had to let it go so far before they lent a hand, but at least they did." She held up the card and passed it around. "So lets hear the reports, B'Elanna?"

"Well Q seems to know his way around a starship. She wasn't this fit when she was brand new. Everything is in working order and like new. I really don't have anything to report."

Janeway turned her gaze down the table, "Dr.?"

"Captain, all the hurt and ill crewmen are back to full health. Not just recent injuries either Ensign Fredrick has recovered from a boxing wound that he got at the academy and even Crewman White's acne is cleared up. Q must have been in a really good mood."

"Thank you Dr., Ensign Kim anything to report?"

"There have been no concerns raised by any of my scans so far. This seems to be a sparsely populated area of space, and I don't see any residual warp or ion trails."

"So where are we, exactly? Seven." Kathryn was barley able to meet Seven's eyes as she asked the question.

"Captain, the Q have apparently moved us 3,000 light-years closer to the Alpha Quadrant. The Borg charted this area of space forty years ago. Due to the lack of technologically advanced species it was deemed irrelevant and disregarded. I think we will be able to travel through this area with little incident. I was also able to locate several class M planets that would be appropriate for the gathering of stores and possibly dilithium crystal. However since then I have discovered that cargo bay two is filled with dilithium. There is enough to last Voyager ten years under normal conditions. Apparently a gift from Q."

"Wow, Seven that is great," Tom Paris announced excitedly. "Wait, can you fit in there to regenerate?"

"That would not be a problem Ensign Paris, however my alcove has been removed from the cargo bay and I have yet to locate it."

There was a stunned silence around the table.

"Someone stole your alcove?" asked a shocked Chakotay.

"I did not say it was stolen, I said removed. As Q's actions have not appeared to be malevolent I expect we will find it or a suitable replacement before I need it."

"Dr." queried the Captain, "how long can Seven go with out regenerating?"

"Several days, Captain, longer if she would give in and try sleeping as I have advised her to do. As a matter of fact, Captain I have told Seven on many occasions…"

"Thank you, Dr." Janeway cut him off before he could get on another of his hobbyhorses.

"Tuvok, put a team on locating the alcove. It may still be somewhere on the ship. Let me know as soon as it is located."

"Neelix, I think we have many reasons to celebrate. How soon can we have a party? Considering the dilithium bonanza we have the resources for a real bash."

"I'll get right on it, Captain."

Janeway looked to the chief engineer, "B'Elanna maybe you could take a look at some of the non functioning alcoves and try to piece together a spare in case we don't find Seven's. Does anyone have anything else to bring up?"

Her question was met with silence.

"Ok then, dismissed." Kathryn knew she should ask Seven to stay behind to try to get to the bottom of recent events but she just couldn't._ What's wrong Katie? Starting to like the idea that everyone thinks you are a couple? Starting to wish you were?_

Seven walked out of the meeting with mixed emotions. _How will I keep up this charade without explaining it to the Captain? And why hasn't she said something? _Seven was surprised at the reaction of the crew to recent events. Ever since she falsely admitted to an intimate relationship with the Captain everyone had seemed a little bit friendlier. The Ensigns Delaney had been quite surprising in their enthusiasm. Though Seven was not sure of the point of engaging in a "High Five" ritual, it was amusing to participate. Suddenly it was as if people were sharing a common denominator with her. Now that Seven was doing something so human as to be in a relationship, the crew was able to see and accept the human behind the Borg.

"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here, go ahead Seven."

"Captain, as it is the time that you typically take a nutritional supplement, I require your presence in the mess hall."

"Seven are you asking me to join you for lunch?"

"I am sorry Captain, is this a bad time?"

"No, actually I have been meaning to talk to you. I will meet you there."

Seven gazed around the mess hall looking for a suitable group to join. _Kathryn will not question me about recent events in front anyone else. We will sit with other members of the crew._ Seven tried not to focus on how nice it was to think of the captain by name and how easy it came to her.

"B'Elanna Torres, may I join you?" Seven asked as she set two trays down on the table beside the half Klingon officer.

"Sure Seven, two trays. You must be pretty hungry."

"I am expecting the captain and felt it would be efficient to acquire her meal while I waited for her."

As Captain Janeway crossed the room she couldn't decide if she was irritated or relieved that she was not going to be able to talk to Seven in private. _I guess this part of the mystery will remain so for a bit longer. _Kathryn noticed the new looks that she was getting from the crew._ Good tales travel faster than warp on a starship._ Kathryn was finding herself trying to decode the expressions as she went past. Some were curious, some jealous, but most seemed pleased at the belief that the captain was happy. There was the occasional look laced with lust that left the Captain trying not to guess what they were visualizing. This, of course, caused her visions unbecoming a Starfleet Captain. _Lord I have had so many hot flashes today I swear they forgot to cure menopause _(of course no woman had had to go through that discomfort for 200 years).

"Hello ladies, what is good today?"

B'Elanna grinned, "Try for edible and you may have some luck. But I believe your lady friend has you all taken care of."

Seven held out a chair and motioned for Kathryn to sit. " I have acquired a plate of various vegetable matter for you to consume."

"Thank you, Seven. It looks like a wonderful salad."

"You are welcome…Dear. Please proceed while I obtain your favorite liquid beverage."

_Good lord she sounds like she is reading from a cue card. I really need to figure this out before it goes any further._

Seven returned with a hot cup of coffee and began to brief her companions on the M class planets she had located. The women discussed the merits of landing the ship verses orbiting during leave and other safe topics.

"Tuvok to the Captain."

"Go ahead, Tuvok."

"Captain, we have located Seven's alcove. If you would like to meet in your ready room I will give you a full report."

"Thank you Tuvok, where is it?"

"I will hail Seven and we can go there together."

"She is right here with me, why don't you tell us where it is and we will meet you there."

"Very well Captain, please report to your bedroom."

B'Elanna tried to wipe the coffee off of her uniform as she watched the women leave the mess hall. Seven still patting the choking captain on the back.

**Heading For the Edge**

Captain Janeway and her Astrometrics Officer, Seven of Nine, walked briskly toward the captain's quarters. Kathryn couldn't decide if she was in a hurry to get there or if she wanted to run in the other direction. _Why in the world would Q put her alcove in my bedroom? _Tuvok met them at the door of the captain's quarters.

"I am sorry to have invaded your living space, Captain. When the tricorder indicated that the alcove was in your quarters I felt the need to investigate. I did enter alone to preserve your privacy."

"Thank you, old friend. Let's see what you discovered."

The captain kept her expression bland as she studied the new arrangement of her bedroom. Located in the back corner, about two feet away from the edge of her headboard, Seven's alcove stood emanating a green light.

Tuvok looked at the set up with approval. "It is most rational, Captain."

Kathryn looked at him with surprise. "Really, how so?"

"Well logic dictates where you have a Borg, you need an alcove."

_Et tu Tuvok? _"Thank you Commander, dismissed."

Seven and Tuvok turned to leave. "Not you Seven, it is time we had a little chat."

Seven thought quickly, _I must not fail her. I must divert her attention._ Remembering the kiss Seven looked at the captain with what she hoped was a sultry smile then glanced at the bed.

"Darling… are you sure there isn't something else you'd rather do?"

Kathryn felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. The vision inspired by Seven's suggestion provided her with today's fourteenth hot flash. "Living room, now," said Kathryn in her 'don't even try to argue or your alcove will find a home in the brig' voice.

Seven followed the captain slowly trying to figure out how to communicate the situation to Kathryn without giving them away.

"Ok, Seven talk. I know you and Q are up to something. What the hell is going on?"

"Kathryn, I did meet with Q during the battle. He indicated that he would not be able to help us due to his partner's jealousy. We agreed that if she were made aware of our relationship she would be supportive of our rescue. So, while I know you like to keep our private lives private, I was forced to acknowledge our relationship in front of the crew."

Kathryn put her hand to her mouth to hide her amusement. "Oh Seven, you can't trick a Q like that. I don't know what he was up to, but Q is playing some kind of joke on you. Or, considering the entire crew thinks we are having an affair, on me." Relief surged though the captain now that she knew what was afoot. A prankster Q was much easier to deal with than a broken Borg.

"So Q convinced you to kiss me in front of the senior staff and in return he saved the ship. Were you aware, Seven, that the Q can read minds? There is no way our dear Mrs. Q doesn't know the exact nature of our relationship. As a matter of fact it wouldn't surprise me if she wasn't in on the joke."

Seven's pain was evident on her face. She was unused to duplicity of any kind. The fact that she was tricked into participating in a practical joke on the captain was devastating.

"Captain my apologies, the Borg have never assimilated the Q and I had no way to know what to expect from them. I will not bother you any further. Goodnight."

"Seven don't leave yet." Kathryn put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I know it is upsetting to be tricked but hey, they did save the ship. This morning I thought we are all dead. This afternoon my vessel is in perfect condition and my crew is healthy."

"Yes Captain, but there is an alcove in your bedroom and Neelix is surreptitiously planning our nuptials." Seven was afraid to look at her friend. She could feel Kathryn shaking with emotion. _She is angry with me; I have lessened her in the eyes of the crew. They think she has copulated with a Borg. She hates me_. Seven looked up as she heard a choking noise from the other woman.

Kathryn knew Seven was feeling awful. The captain was doing everything she could to maintain her composure. As the first chortle of laughter rose in her throat she clenched her teeth to hold it in and her entire body started to shake. As the first sound erupted from her throat Seven met her eyes. The look of guilt on her face finished Kathryn off. She started to laugh so hard she couldn't catch her breath; with tears streaming down her face she dropped cross-legged to the floor.

Seven fell to her knees never having seen such a display before. Noticing that the captain was clutching her stomach she decided immediate action was called for.

"Seven of Nine to the Dr. Medical emergency in the captain's quarters. Assist us."

The Dr arrived in a shimmer of transporter light.

He looked at the captain and then Seven. "What did you do to her? Find a ticklish spot?"

The image of Seven tickling her caused Kathryn to actually howl as she tried to get to her feet with little success.

"Assist her," said Seven with desperation in her voice "she needs help."

The Dr looked disgusted.

"Captain, would you like to share the joke? I was in the middle of my golf lesson and holodeck time is limited."

Janeway shook her head in the negative and waved the Dr off. As he disappeared she wiped her eyes and used her command training to bring herself under control. "Seven please sit on the couch. Would you like a drink?" Kathryn asked as she walked over to the replicator.

Seven declined and Kathryn ordered herself a whisky and came over to the couch. "I think the stress of the day just took over for a minute Seven. I am sorry. I know it seems a lot to you that you were tricked. And I think we should convince Neelix to hold off on the wedding," her lips twitched with humor, "but really we need to put this in context. For reasons of his own Q refused to help us unless you kissed me. We didn't have to give up an organ to the Vidian or technology to the Kazon. Heck, we didn't even have to let Chakotay wreck a shuttle. It was only a kiss, not even my first. Worse things have been thought about me than an affair with you. Lets not forget that jerk Kayshak or what's his name on the planet with the long distance transporters, people thought I was intimate with them. We will get through this."

"It was mine," Seven said quietly, looking at her hands.

"Your what?"

"The kiss, it was my first."

"Oh," was all Kathryn could think to say. They sat silently for a while. Finally Kathryn asked, "When did you last regenerate?"

"Seventy-two hours ago, Captain."

"Seven when we are alone, please call me Kathryn. We have been friends for a long time and we should acknowledge that. And, unless that alcove is on wheels, it looks like we are going to be roommates for a while. Will you be comfortable regenerating in my room?"

"Yes Kathryn, it will be nice to have privacy. Usually people are in and out the whole time I regenerate. I don't mind when you are there, but the others can be unnerving. Knowing you are the only who has access will be nice."

_Oh my god she knows I watch her. Please don't ask why, I can't do this right now._ "Well you won't have to worry about others wondering through. Contrary to popular belief my bedroom is definitely low traffic. And Seven we will make sure you have privacy in the future. I am so sorry I didn't think of it before now." Kathryn smiled at Seven, "I am going to report to the bridge and finish my shift. Would you care to join me back here for dinner?"

"Kathryn, won't that further the crew's belief that our association is romantic? Are you going to make an announcement?"

"Seven the Captain's love life is no one's business but the Captain's. Is it being hard for you? Do you feel diminished by the perception that we are a couple?"

"No Kathryn," Seven was surprised by the vehemence of her own response, "No I...I... no it's fine." Seven turned away but not before Kathryn saw a blush creeping up her face.

_Well, Seven is developing a little stutter of her own. This just keeps getting more interesting._

The rest of the day was actually pretty dull for the entire crew, no enemies or spatial anomalies to deal with. Not even any after the battle repairs to the ship. That left only one thing to do, talk about the captain. Seven was developing her first headache. Every time she walked down the corridor her Borg enhanced hearing picked up another comment about who knew what all along.

"What are we stupid, she took on the whole collective to get her back. Of course they are together."

"I bet that time she stole the Delta Flyer and took off was really a lover's spat."

And Seven's personal favorite, "Like they really play that much velocity. There are other things to do in a holodeck that will make you sweat."

The captain was faring no better. Every one on the bridge looked like they had something to say, and were constantly glancing sideways at her. Tom Paris just sat at his station and smirked lost in thought, and Kathryn really didn't want to know what thoughts they were. And poor Harry looked like someone threw his clarinet out of an airlock. Finally she gave up and retreated to her ready room where she could be lost in her own thoughts, closer to Tom's than she knew.

_Well Katie you spent the last three years ignoring your feelings. The crew couldn't handle a relationship. The Captain in love with a Borg, mutiny for sure. Wrong. So now it comes down to what do you want, and what does she want._

"Torres to Captain Janeway."

"B'Elanna thanks for getting back to me. I was wondering if you could stop by my quarters and check on the alcove before Seven uses it."

"Certainly Captain, permission to speak freely Ma'am?"

_Oh lord here it comes, "_Ok B'Elanna go ahead,"

"Well even though Seven and I have not always seen eye to eye, I respect her. I have always felt sad that she was lonely. Well, I um, just wanted you to know that I think your quarters is a great place for her alcove."

"Thank you B'Elanna, Janeway out."

_I think my quarters are a nice place for her alcove as well. _Kathryn felt a warm feeling suffuse her lungs and head downward at the thought of watching Seven regenerate from the comfort of her own bed. _Oh my, I think I have answered what I want, but what about Seven? Would she really want me? _Lost in thought, Kathryn didn't notice the passing of time until her desk clock announced the end of Alpha shift.

**Falling**

Dinner in the Captain's quarters was turning out to be a quiet affair. _Katie my girl, if she is what you want it's now or never. How hard can it be to tell her you want to kiss her, I mean you basically told her former Queen to kiss your ass. This should be much more pleasant._

"Seven how many dinners have we had together over the past five years?"

Seven accessed her total recall before she replied, "One hundred and forty two."

"And of those how many were this uncomfortable?"

"None,"

"So why do you think this one is?"

"I am not sure how to proceed Cap... Kathryn. I never knew I was spending the night before."

Kathryn choked on her linguini then smiled. "I do love how you get right to the heart of the matter, Seven. Are you starting to feel uncomfortable about us being here together?"

"No" said Seven as she studied her pasta. "I feel an odd anticipation about it. I am not functioning properly. Maybe we should call the Dr."

"How are you not functioning Seven?"

"Every time I think of you sleeping next to me while I regenerate I get a sharp pain in my abdomen."

"Seven if Q had told you that you had to kiss Chakotay to save the crew what would you have done?"

"I had already ascertained that there were several M class planets that the escape pods could have safely reached."

Kathryn raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"I am glad I was not faced with that situation. I would have done what was necessary for the good of the ship, but the thought of kissing anyone but you is distasteful."

"Seven of Nine I find the thought of you kissing anyone but me decidedly distasteful." Kathryn reached across the table and grasped Seven's hand. "How does that make you feel?"

Hearing Kathryn's voice hit a husky note that she had never heard before made Seven begin to tremble. "Which, your words or your actions?"

"Both, either, Seven please tell me what you are feeling."

"I am feeling that I want to kiss you again. I am feeling fear that I am not sure how to proceed. I am not feeling hungry for dinner."

Kathryn smiled and rose to her feet, still holding Seven's hand. "Let's move to the couch and get comfortable. I know this is new for you, but it is also new for me. My previous partners have been men." She pulled Seven down to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Kathryn are we about to embark on a personal relationship that includes physically intimacy?"

"Would you like to?"

As an answer Seven slowly moved her face to Kathryn's. This kiss was different from the last. Seven's full lips were feather light as they caressed Kathryn's. It was with wonder they explored the ways their mouths could gently touch and explore. Soon the tip of Kathryn's tongue peeked out from between her lips and softly stroked the crease of Seven's closed lips. Both women moaned as Seven's tongue met the captain's in a lover's dance.

The women's breath was ragged as they pulled apart. "Who said romance was dead in the Delta Quadrant?" Quipped Kathryn as she nestled her head on Seven's shoulder.

"Sickbay to Seven of Nine." Both women jumped as the Dr.'s voice disrupted their cuddling.

"Go ahead Dr."

"Seven I have just received a report from engineering. Your alcove is in fine working order. As you have not regenerated in about eighty hours I recommend that you proceed to do so at once. Set your cycle for no less then six hours."

Seven was prepared to protest but Kathryn answered instead, "I'll see that she does Dr. Janeway out."

"Kathryn I do not wish to regenerate at this time, I wish to proceed with physical intimacy."

Kathryn was forced to laugh. "You know I have never seen a Borg pout before. Cute but it doesn't change anything. Seven you need a recharge and so do I. Come on I'll tuck you in and teach you about goodnight kisses."

After she set Seven's cycle Kathryn put on her long silk nightgown and brushed her hair while staring at her houseguest. _Well at least she won't steal the covers_ thought Kathryn with a chuckle as she slid between the sheets. _I don't have to go to the cargo bay and I can look my fill without anyone knowing. I really must write Q a thank you note._ Kathryn drifted off to the most peaceful sleep of the last seven years.

"Cheep, cheep" The alcove signaled the end of the six hour requirement. Seven stepped of the alcove fully alert. Looking around the room she discovered the captain sleeping just a few feet away. Completely enthralled Seven moved to the edge of the bed. Not even aware of her actions Seven pulled back the covers and slid in beside Kathryn. Lying face to face with the sleeping woman she felt the pink silk was just inviting her to touch and Seven couldn't resist.

Seven began caressing the captain, gently running her hands up and down her sides from hip to breast. Seven could see a smile edging up Kathryn's lips as she let Seven explore her body. Not feigning sleep but not admitting to being awake, Kathryn enjoyed the feel of Seven's hands rubbing the silk against her skin.

"Kathryn I want to touch you, all of you."

"I don't believe I am fighting you off my dear, but I want to touch you, too. Seven how long can you be without your biosuit?"

"Twenty-four hours comfortably but no more then forty-eight."

"Well," said Kathryn with a wolfish grin "that will just have to do. Will you take it off, now?"

Seven got out of the bed on unsteady feet and began to peal the suit down her body. As her breast broke free of their confinement she watched Kathryn unconsciously lick her lips. The pure eroticism of the moment caused both women to moan softly. Seven climbed back in to bed shyly.

Kathryn sat up on her knees and pulled her nightgown over her head. She moved her body over Seven's and felt their breasts connect. As her thigh sank between Seven's leg Kathryn began kissing her deeply. Moving against Seven, Kathryn felt her hands run up and down her back stopping at her buttocks for a gentle squeeze. Kathryn's leg was bathed in Seven's anticipation. Slowly the captain navigated her way down to the lovely breasts she had been dreaming about. Using an open mouth Kathryn placed hot wet kisses all over Seven's breasts. Starting at the underside her mouth worked her way around. Every time she flicked her tongue out for a quick teasing lick of a nipple Kathryn felt an electric shock of pleasure course through her own body. It was as if she was the one being pleasured.

Seven was moaning and writhing under Kathryn, begging for something, but not really sure what. Kathryn's smile was almost feral as she took Seven's nipple in her mouth and sucked as much of her breast as she could inside, swirling around the hard nub with her tongue. Her hand replaced her thigh between Seven's legs and she began to stroke the soft skin in the wetness that was accumulating there. As she moved her fingers inside Kathryn felt the walls of Seven's most intimate place squeeze her fingers. Her own need growing she began to rub herself against Seven's hip stroking, sucking and rubbing in concert as they came together in a shuddering explosion.

Bodies molded together, Kathryn and Seven shared words of love as their breathing steadied and their minds cleared. While the quest to return to Earth hadn't changed, Kathryn knew as long as she was wherever Seven was, she was home.

_Yes, I really need to send Q a thank you note._

_The End._


End file.
